


Spuren

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Drama, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, HYDRA Trash Party, Hallucinations, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Smut, past HYDRA Trash Party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: С кинк-феста "И пришла весна..." http://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p215329765.htmТ1-11. Джен или старбаксный преслэш. Всё ГТП над Зимним происходило перед зеркалом, под таким углом, чтобы ему открывался максимально хороший обзор. После спасения Баки не может смотреть на себя в зеркало, не переживая всего вновь. Стив замечает его отвращение к зеркалам.Т1-13. Помимо всего прочего агентам Гидры нравилось вырезать (выжигать кислотой или лазером) на теле Зимнего долгозаживающие надписи.





	Spuren

**Author's Note:**

> Spuren - по-немецки означает следы

**_“Бог не хочет, чтобы ты был счастливым. Он хочет, чтобы ты был сильным.”_ **

  
  
  
_В зеркале отражалось грязное опустившееся существо, заросшее неровной бородой. Сальные пряди свисали на глаза, некогда белое исподнее давно превратилось в рубище цвета пользованной половой тряпки. Вместо левой руки - культя, замотанная таким же грязным бинтом в бурых пятнах._  
  
\- Ну и кто ты? - спросил издевательский голос.  
  
Владелец голоса стоял так, чтобы не отражаться в зеркале. Баки с ужасом смотрел, не веря, что вот это, сидящее на полу, - это он. Он все равно упрямо произнес:  
  
\- Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, личный номер...  
  
Номер он назвать не успел. Сбоку прилетел кулак, ударил в рот, разбил губы. Баки пошатнулся. Зеркало равнодушно отражало кровь на его подбородке. Тот, кто стоял сбоку, зарычал, схватил Баки за волосы - мелькнул рукав униформы, кажется, черной - и швырнул его на пол лицом вверх. Он был совсем еще молодой, с лейтенантскими лычками, может, даже ровесник Баки. Треснула, разрываясь, нижняя рубаха на груди. В руке лейтенантика оказался нож. Он оседлал Баки, удерживая его собственным весом и прижав правую руку к полу коленом.  
  
\- А теперь диктуй, - скомандовал он.  
  
Баки непонимающе посмотрел вверх. Он так устал, что не понимал, чего от него хотели.  
  
\- Давай, свой любимый номер.  
  
\- Три, - прошептал Баки.   
  
Лейтенант поднял нож, и Баки ощутил острую боль под правой ключицей. Он закричал. Собственный голос показался ему слабым и надтреснутым.  
  
\- Дальше.  
  
\- Два, - упрямо произнес он.  
  
Нож. Боль.  
  
\- Пять.  
  
Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока цифры не закончились. Потом лейтенант вновь схватил его за волосы и заставил подняться на колени. По груди Баки, от одной ключицы к другой, шла цепочка сочившихся кровью цифр.  
  
\- Чтобы не забыл, - усмехнулся лейтенант.  
  


***

  
  
Баки вышел из душа и принялся вытирать волосы полотенцем. И черт бы побрал Старка и его технологии. За какую-то минуту зеркала полностью очистились от туманившего их конденсата. Он не ожидал этого и нечаянно взглянул на себя, когда убирал полотенце. На груди алели набухшие кровавыми каплями цифры. Они словно светились, заканчиваясь ровно там, где начинали окружившие металлические пластины руки шрамы. Все восемь.  
  
Он вздрогнул и дернулся, с трудом преодолевая желание врезать металлическим кулаком по зеркалу. Вернулась казалось бы давным-давно стертая бесконечными обнулениями боль. Он не помнил ни лица того, кто это сделал, ни обстоятельств, только холод, вонь немытого тела и острую режущую боль. Потеки крови на безволосой коже.   
  
Баки провел полотенцем по груди, моргнул, и цифры исчезли. Осталась только гладкая кожа. Он словно на проверку скользнул по ней пальцами. Нет, никаких следов. Влажная от воды, теплая, здоровая. Целая.  
  
Он заканчивал вытираться, старательно уткнувшись взглядом в пол.  
  


***

  
  
_Зеркало принесли после многих часов боли, буквально лишавшей его рассудка. Ему помогли сесть, поддерживая с обеих сторон. Он смотрел в стекло и не мог поверить, что это он: вместо культи, ставшей уже привычной, была металлическая рука, похожая на присосавшегося к его телу монстра. Он впилась в его плоть, искромсала плечо, вгрызлась в него и теперь висела, пугая своей чужеродностью. Солдат видел множество шрамов, испещривших его плечи и грудь, перечеркнутых стежками хирургических швов. Кожа торса была в крови и чем-то коричневом. Малейшее движение отзывалось болью, не только в поверхности, глубже, внутри, казалось, в самих костях. Он закричал, глядя на эту пугающую чудовищность, приделанную к нему намертво. Под руку подвернулся кто-то в халате, он вцепился ему жуткой металлической рукой в горло и давил, пока кто-то не стукнул по затылку. И все померкло, в том числе отражение в блядском зеркале._  
  


***

  
  
Раздетый до пояса Баки вновь переживает это ощущение чужеродности, когда Тони ставит его перед большим зеркалом. Сам встает сзади, доктор Беннер - немного наискосок, с неизменным паддом в руках.  
  
\- Вот, - говорит Тони и кладет ладони на плечи Баки.  
  
Баки с трудом удерживается, чтобы не засадить ему левым локтем в солнечное сплетение. Вместо этого он смотрит на свое отражение. В лаборатории пахнет сгоревшей изоляцией, от Тони пахнет перегаром (совсем чуть-чуть), от Беннера - каким-то едким химикатом (куда сильнее). От зеркальной поверхности разит кровью и застарелой болью.  
  
\- Это не слишком заметно, но они на разном уровне. Левое ниже. Это из-за веса, у тебя крен на левую сторону. Хорошо, что ты не летаешь, а то крутился бы волчком при каждом удобном случае.   
  
Баки смотрит молча. Тони разворачивает его на сто восемьдесят градусов, и он выдыхает, надеясь, что все закончилось, но вместо этого Тони подвозит еще одно зеркало, типа портновского, на колесиках и подвижно закрепленное на раме. Век бы не видать. Устанавливает так, чтобы Баки хорошо мог видеть собственную спину. Ему плевать на крен, ему просто хочется, чтобы все это закончилось.  
  
\- На спине особенно заметно, - продолжает Тони. - Нагрузка на позвоночник ведет к искривлению.  
  
\- Наплевать, - отзывается Баки, пряча глаза.  
  
Прямо по середине спины, по позвоночнику, бежит линия ожогов от сигарет. По одному на каждый позвонок. До самого копчика. Над ягодицами от нее отходят два крыла, образуя острие стрелы. Указатель. Он знает, что увидит, если слегка наклонится. Предварительно избавившись от штанов, разумеется. Развороченный анус, неспособный закрыться самостоятельно. Что в него пихали? Члены, дубинки, бутылки? Все сразу? "Прямо туда", - указывает стрела. - "Не стесняйся, он создан для того, чтобы принимать." Неужели Тони не видит этого?  
  
Баки закрывает глаза. Пальцы Тони скользят по позвоночнику, даже если не видит, он должен почувствовать их, неровные, бугристые. Ощутить их запах. На эту стрелку ушла целая пачка дешевых сигарет. И целая ночь. А к утру он прикрыл ее курткой. Пузыри лопались, из них текла сукровица, она впитывалась в пояс штанов. Но к моменту прибытия на базу ожоги уже начали заживать.  
  
\- Нам надо уменьшить вес руки, а тебе добавить в комплекс упражнений односторонние тренировки для правой половины тела. Это поможет выровнять спину, не унимается Тони.  
  
Баки выворачивается из его рук и выходит из пространства, в котором бесконечно отражается одновременно спереди и сзади.  
  
\- Я подумаю, - глухо произносит он и уходит, на ходу натягивая майку, футболку, хенли и мечтая о еще паре слоев тряпок на теле.  
  


***

  
  
_Глядя на сидевшего в кресле Зимнего, которого Пирсу предстояло передать наутро транспортировочной команде, он думал о том, что на нем слишком мало отметин. В шрамы превращались только действительно глубокие раны, все остальные исчезали довольно быстро, стирались, как шероховатости на гальке под действием морской воды._  
  
Эта ночь наедине с Солдатом не была логистической ошибкой, а точно спланированной акцией. Солдат выполнил свою задачу, как по нотам сыграв свою роль в разработанном Пирсом сценарии. Они оба заслужили поощрение, Пирс - свою ночь с Солдатом наедине, и Солдат… тоже. Солдат заслужил свою толику внимания.  
  
Пирсу нравилось ощущать смирение этой машины для убийств, его послушание и беспрекословное подчинение. Он не боялся оставаться с ним наедине, скорее сын Божий восстал бы против отца, чем Зимний - против Александра Пирса. Все в ГИДРЕ знали, кому Солдат принадлежит со всеми потрохами. И все же Пирсу не хватало какой-то отметки, штампа его принадлежности.   
  
Пирс поболтал виски в бокале, прислушиваясь к перезвону льдинок о стенки.   
  
\- Иди в душ, - скомандовал он. - Не вытирайся и не одевайся.  
  
Солдат беспрекословно поднялся и направился в ванную. Дверь он оставил приоткрытой, это ему также уже вбили намертво. Но Александр не планировал присоединиться к нему, на сегодня у него были другие планы. Он снял пиджак, галстук и закатал рукава рубашки. Достал резиновые перчатки и натянул их.  
  
У него в саквояже хранилась чудесная игрушка. С виду обычный химический карандаш, но в грифель была добавлена соль серной кислоты. Им можно было писать на любых поверхностях, особенно хорошо выходило на металле. Достаточно было сбрызнуть материал водой, и надпись или рисунок надежно протравлялись на нем.   
  
Обычно его использовали для маркировки грузов, всяких пломб, пометки важных ящиков и деталей, но сегодня... Сегодня Пирс планировал пометить свое личное оружие. Оставить на нем след, так сказать.   
  
Он не обольщался, надеясь, что след этот сохранится надолго, однако он очень надеялся, что сам Солдат, даже не осознавая этого, вспомнит его даже после заморозки. Он очень на это рассчитывал.   
  
Шум воды в душе прекратился. Вскоре раздалось шлепанье босых ног, и Солдат вошел в комнату, оставляя за собой след из капель и лужиц. Пирс кивнул. Как всегда точен в исполнении. Он взял заготовленное полотенце и встал посередине толстого белого ковра.  
  
\- На колени, - скомандовал он, и Солдат послушно опустился перед ним.  
  
Пирс принялся вытирать его, сначала волосы, потом лицо, плечи. Ниже его пока не интересовало. Капли воды исчезли, но кожа оставалась достаточно влажной. Он запрокинул его голову, придерживая за подбородок, отвел мокрые пряди волос со лба. Солдат смотрел на него. Взгляд был пустой, словно направленный внутрь, однако Пирсу виделось в нем обожание и особенная собачья преданность, воспитанная годами внушения и пыток. Он поднял карандаш. Грифель торчал на треть сантиметра, жирно поблескивая в свете лампы.   
  
\- Не двигайся, - приказал Пирс Солдату.  
  
После чего принялся писать на его щеке.   
  
Реакция началась сразу, кожа сначала покраснела, потом ее, вероятно, запекло, а дальше соль все быстрее реагировала с водой, превращаясь в самую настоящую кислоту. Солдат задрожал, он испуганно и вопросительно уставился на Пирса, явно желая, чтобы непонятная боль исчезла.  
  
\- Ты будешь красивым, - убежденно произнес Пирс. - И каждый сразу увидит, кому ты принадлежишь.  
  
Когда он закончил, в уголках глаз Солдата стояли слезы, и он поскуливал, выдыхая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
\- А теперь на четвереньки, - скомандовал Пирс.  
  
Несмотря на боль, Солдат и это приказание выполнил беспрекословно.  
  
Пирсу открылась его спина, со следами пары значительных ранений, оставшимися белыми впадинами на коже. В остальном же спина представляла собой нетронутый холст - бери и пиши. Примерившись, Пирс провел первую линию своего наброска.  
  
Он был отвратительным рисовальщиком, но эмблема, которую он изображал, пластично стояла у него перед глазами, и ухватить основное сходство было не так уж и сложно. Кожа подсохла, поэтому рисунок оставался пока синевато-черным, и это было даже лучше. Когда Пирс закончил, он сам поразился тому, как выразительно смотрелся абрис жуткого осьминога с головой-черепом. Сходив в ванную, Пирс принес стакан воды. Набрав в рот, он, как заправская прачка, распылил воду над спиной Солдата.  
  
Реакция началась немедленно. Контуры покраснели, одновременно Солдат закричал. Осьминог въедался в его тело, как ГИДРА уже въелась в его душу. Пирс даже чуть не захлопал в ладоши. Жаль, не догадался приготовить камеру, процесс на живой плоти выглядел куда более впечатляющим, чем на металле или дереве.   
  
Когда все завершилось, Пирс смочил полотенце водой и протер спину Солдата, стирая выступившую кровь и прочие непонятные выделения. От этих манипуляций Солдат шарахнулся, и пришлось придержать его за волосы. Потом все так же за волосы Пирс заставил его встать.  
  
\- Полюбуйся, - произнес он, подтаскивая Солдата к зеркальному шкафу.  
  
Тот уставился на свое лицо.  
  
На правой щеке была надпись аккуратными округлыми буквами: "ШЛЮХА". На левой - "А. ПИРСА". А на лбу - так хорошо известная всем сотрудникам ЩИТА подпись.   
  
\- И с другой стороны, - скомандовал Пирс и развернул Солдата к зеркалу спиной.  
  
Вывернув голову, тот увидел раскинувшегося у него на спине осьминога с жутким неровным черепом. Нарисовано было не слишком умело, но с душой и любовью к деталям. Глаза осьминога, тщательно заштрихованные изначально, превратились в глубокие язвы. Казалось, ЭТО никогда не исчезнет.  
  
Налюбовавшись, Пирс отошел и сел в кресло, предварительно расстегнув брюки.  
  
\- А теперь отсоси мне, и будем ложиться спать, - потребовал он. - Ползи сюда.  
  
Солдат с трудом оторвался от разглядывания своего тела и опустился на карачки. Потом двинулся по ковру наискосок.  
  


***

  
  
\- У тебя вот тут щетина осталась, - заметил Стив и провел пальцем по щеке Баки.  
  
Тот не отдернул голову. Наоборот, к этой руке хотелось прижаться и постоять. Но такого он себе позволить не мог.  
  
\- Не заметил, - хрипло отозвался он и ушел.  
  
Бритье было ужасной процедурой. Смотреть, не отрываясь, многие минуты самому себе в лицо было мучительно. Всякий раз на лбу у Баки вспыхивала алым подпись Александра сукина сына Пирса, и надпись "шлюха" сияла во всю щеку. От боли в поврежденной коже сводило плечи, а во рту появлялся неистребимый ничем горько-соленый привкус. Поэтому Баки предпочитал подолгу ходить небритым, изображая крутого парня и вообще. И, само собой, отправился бы в парикмахерскую исключительно под дулом пистолета.  
  


*

  
  
Вечером Стив протянул ему пакет с логотипом магазинов электроприборов. Внутри оказалась коробка с электробритвой новейшей модели.  
  
\- Мне сказали, что ей можно бриться где угодно, даже под душем, при этом видеть себя совсем не обязательно, - пояснил он. - А ту обычную бритву можно вышвырнуть нахрен.  
  


***

  
  
_\- Смотрел я один фильмец, - произнес один из бойцов._  
  
Они отдыхали, и Солдат отдыхал тоже.   
  
\- Так там чуваку разрезали рот, - продолжил все тот же боец. - Тут, - он чиркнул себе по щеке от уха к уголку рта, - и тут.  
  
\- И нафига?  
  
\- В наказание, - отозвался первый. - "Улыбка Глазго" называется.  
  
Второй приподнялся и заинтересованно посмотрел на Солдата.  
  
\- Интересно, как будет смотреться?  
  


***

  
  
Проклятые зеркала были в этой забегаловке повсюду. Пока они ждали заказ, Баки устал отводить взгляд. Со всех сторон на него смотрело собственное лицо, испещренное однозначными отметинами. "Шлюха", "зимняя дырка", "суй сюда", "хуесос" - чего там только не было. Ему казалось, что всякий, кто бросал на него взгляд, видел эти надписи, сделанные ножами, бритвенными лезвиями, выжженные раскаленным в огне зажигалки гвоздем. Целая летопись долгих скучных часов ожидания на заданиях, пока команда сопровождения убивала время, как могла.  
  
Принесли заказанные бургеры, и Баки вцепился в свой, как в спасательный круг. Теперь можно было смотреть в тарелку, изображая, что ужасно голоден. На самом деле ему кусок с трудом лез в горло. Неправильный выбор места для перекуса, очень неправильный. Но они шатались по городу целый день, ходили в Бруклин, побывали в Центральном парке, и оба проголодались. А тут обещали фунтовые бургеры и литровые стаканы с напитками.  
  
\- У тебя там... - начал Стив, и Баки поднял взгляд.  
  
Из зеркальной панели напротив него глянуло лицо с двумя кровавыми порезами, превратившими рот в глумливую ухмылку Гуинплена. Он замер, таращась на отражение.  
  
Стив протянул руку и большим пальцем стер одну половину улыбки. Она пропала от его прикосновения. То же произошло и с другой щекой, когда Стив провел по ней средним пальцем.  
  
\- Кетчуп, - пояснил он и продемонстрировал Баки руку.  
  
Пальцы были измазаны красным. На секунду Баки показалось, что это кровь. Стив вдруг по очереди засунул каждый из них в рот и облизал начисто. И покраснел, как умел делать только он.  
  
\- Что? - спросил он у смотревшего на него Баки.  
  
Тот склонился над тарелкой.  
  


*

  
  
Когда они вернулись в башню - в лифте Баки старательно глядел на носки своих кроссовок - он почувствовал, что что-то изменилось. Из прихожей пропало зеркало, в которое он неизменно упирался взглядом, входя в квартиру. На его удивленный взгляд Стив пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мне показалось... - Он потер шею ладонью, как делал иногда, когда ему было неловко или он нервничал. - Тебе не слишком нравится отражаться. Не знаю, в чем тут дело, но по крайней мере дома мы можем избавиться от всех этих зеркальных поверхностей, которые так любит Тони.  
  
Баки сделал шаг и осмотрел гостиную. Все некогда блестящие поверхности словно подернулись туманом. Теперь в них в лучшем случае скользили смутные тени, не складываясь в изображение.  
  
\- В ванной специальная пленка на стекле, так что можно переключить на обычное отражение, а в остальное время все будет матовое, - сообщил Стив. - Я попросил ДЖАРВИСа все здесь обработать, пока нас не было.  
  
Баки обернулся.  
  
\- Спасибо, - произнес он, вкладывая в это слово куда больше того, что хотел сказать.  
  
\- А если... - Стив замялся, но заставил себя говорить дальше: - А если тебе понадобится зеркало, то им буду я. В любое время.  
  
И в его глазах Баки увидел себя таким, каким он не был уже много лет. Красивым.


End file.
